


[podfic] go now, you are forgiven

by Jadesfire



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: e115 The Chapter Closes Spoilers, F/M, Future Fic, Having Faith, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Religious Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire
Summary: Podfic ofgo now, you are forgivenby Sabinelagrande.In the end, Percy doesn't have much of a choice in the matter.





	[podfic] go now, you are forgiven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [go now, you are forgiven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712725) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> I think this is my fastest turnaround from fic to podfic ever, but for all kinds of reasons, this story really resonated with me, and this was the only way I could think of to respond.
> 
> Huge thanks to Sabinelagrande for having blanket permission to record, and for writing this that hit me right in the feels. <3

[Read the text and leave the author feedback here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12712725)

Available as MP3 and Podbook, with and without music! Click through to stream (works on mobile) or download!

**With Music (13:41)** | **Without Music (12:20)**  
---|---  
[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1s8tCEUk03G00CI-Of2beAuIh5jPgdUQP) |  [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1RvXRVeVrvuJN3yjv8BGbqzh1ly4sFPLA)  
[M4b](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1QcTqdNeOlbPQtkNSrzql90eZbNnob6nY) |  [M4b](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1VC-OHgOjVGXhaYRjfWxTgpztEfm_TDPt)  
  
Music is _Lullaby_ by Newton Faulkner


End file.
